


Lonely Without You

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry was prepared for the three days of loneliness. Severus shortened this time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Lonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

The clock on the wall chimed softly, indicating the half hour. Harry looked up from the parchment he was trying to write on, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was almost midnight. He should probably go home. 

Judging by the number of scratched out words and smears in the report he was pretending to write, he had clearly reached the limit of his efficiency for today. Who would have thought that being a Deputy Head Auror meant dealing with so much useless paper work? 

Harry stood up slowly, leaving the things on his table in disarray. He gathered his cloak and Apparated away, right from his office in the middle of the Ministry. Not that he was supposed to do that, but nobody would really care. 

Harry appeared at the back door of their house. The house, which was dark and empty now. Harry sighed. No cuddling and snuggling tonight. The Headmistress McGonagall appointed Severus to be Hogwarts’ representative at some educational conference, much to his reclusive lover’s displeasure. 

Harry remembered fondly how Severus ranted and snarled, but was packing his bag anyway. Severus couldn’t refuse anything Minerva asked him to do, not after everything she had done for him. And that left Harry with a prospect of being alone for three days. 

Well, for one more day to be precise. Two days have already passed, gloomy and lonely. 

Harry walked into the house quietly. He didn’t want to light up any lights. He could find his way around the house easily even in the darkness. He wasn’t hungry, and he planned to go straight to bed. He just wanted the time to pass quickly. He wanted Severus home.

Engrossed in his un-cheerful thoughts, Harry was slowly walking across the small hallway to the stairs leading to the second floor. Right near the first stair he tripped over something and with a high-pitched squeak sprawled inelegantly on the floor, narrowly missing the railing with his forehead.

He sat on the floor, rubbing at his elbow and peering at the strange object in darkness. There shouldn’t been anything lying here. There was nothing there just this morning. Harry pocked at the object gingerly. It was soft and made of worn leather. Glass clinked lightly inside the object. 

Harry stared at it for another moment and then gasped in realisation. Severus’ bag. It was Severus’ bag. He grinned despite himself. Severus was home.

Just as Harry was about to get up from the floor, he heard the light steps coming from the living room. The dim candlelight lit the hallway.

“Harry?” Severus’ voice was raspy, as if he was asleep just mere moments ago.

Harry scrambled to his feet. Severus came closer to him; his hair slightly dishevelled, his white shirt rumpled. He looked tired and exhausted; and absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hi.” Harry, still on all fours trying to stand up, looked up at Severus, smiling happily.

“What are you doing?” Severus lit another candle with a snap of his fingers and rubbed at his eyes. Harry wanted to grab the man and snog him senselessly right there and then.

“I fell.” Harry finally stood up. “I tripped over your bag.”

“Oh.” Severus looked at the offending object. “Sorry. I didn’t really look where I put it.”

Up close Severus looked even more tired. Harry walked to the man and wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. He pressed his face to Severus’ chest and inhaled the familiar and dear scent of his lover.

Severus held Harry across his waist with one hand, and burrowed his other hand into Harry’s hair. Harry rubbed his cheek on the soft fabric. He could feel the warmth of Severus’ skin through the thin shirt. 

Harry pressed his lips to the side of Severus’ neck. “What happened to the conference?”

Severus nuzzled at Harry’s temple. “It ended earlier. Apparently, the conference itself was going to last only two days. The third day was dedicated to socializing and having fun.” Severus pronounced the last words with such distaste that Harry giggled in spite of himself. Severus gently bit the tip of his ear. 

“You can imagine how thrilled I was about the prospect of _having fun_ with a bunch of strangers. So I chucked it and returned home.”

Harry looked up at Severus. “I’m glad you did.” Harry knew that such events were really tiring for Severus. His reclusive lover didn’t like being in the big crowds and behaving in a socially acceptable way required a lot of effort from Severus.

Harry tilted his face up and kissed Severus lightly. Severus kissed him back, but didn’t really deepen the kiss, keeping it gentle and tender.

With the last delicious lick to Harry’s lips Severus pulled pack. “You stayed late at work. Has something happened?”

Harry shook his head and caresses Severus’ back with his hands. “Just didn’t want to stay here alone, without you.” 

Severus laughed. “Sentimental brat.”

Harry smirked. “I love you too.” He brought his hand up and stroked Severus’ cheek. “You look really tired. You should get some sleep.”

Severus huffed. “I fell asleep on the sofa in the living room, waiting for you.”

Harry stroked Severus’ cheek again. “And now that I’m here, I’m taking you to bed.” True to his words, Harry took Severus’ hand and led them upstairs.

“Don’t expect much of me tonight, Potter.” Severus grumbled walking up right behind Harry. 

Harry looked back at Severus, smiling mischievously. He almost missed the step in the process and Severus steadied him with his hand on Harry’s waist. “Tonight we sleep, Severus. We’ll catch up on the missed time tomorrow morning.”

“We sure will.” The smile Severus gave Harry made the young man shiver in anticipation. He walked on, knowing that Severus’ eyes were firmly trained on his arse.

Just as Harry expected, Severus fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. He snuggled closer to Severus, wrapping his body around the sleeping man and sighed contentedly.

Severus was home. It was all that mattered now.


End file.
